Killjoy Union
by Neon-Storm123
Summary: Amber bleach, daughter of Party Poison, sets out with her clan member, Broken Blade, to find and rescue her father from Better Living Industries.


Amber Bleach was sitting quietly on the bench in the gas station that her troop and her had settled in, crying to herself under her sun-glasses. The silence was interrupted by Broken Blade, "Bleach, the colorless have found our hide-out; we need to get the hell out of here!"

"How far away is the enemy?"

"A mile or less, it's hard to tell." Amber slowly rose to her feet, "Okay." she said softly. She then grabbed the Mouse-Kat helmet and her lazar gun, and then proceeded out the door behind Blade. As Blade started the beet-up El Camino, Bleach collected a few supplies. "SHIT! Bleach, we need to get the fuck out of here!" Blade screamed as she watched the black BL car drive up the hill. Bleach ran, hopped in, and shot back towards the slightly faded car. A man in a vampire mask, whom was sitting in the passenger seat of the BL car fired back, causing one of the tires to pop, and forcing the Camaro into the desert. "FUCKING SHIT!" Blade screamed trying to maneuver around cacti. "Hold on, Blade, keep 'er steady!" Bleach announced calm and collected. Bleach began to climb to the roof of the car, making her an obvious target to the enemy. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, BLEACH!" Blade screamed towards the roof.

"Just hold it steady. Head for the collapsed tunnel!" Bleach laid down on the car, and pulled out her lazar-gun, which was painted teal and purple. "What are you thinking, boss?" Blade called up to Bleach, but she didn't respond. ZAP! Bleached fired her gun into the tunnel as they merged inside, causing the opening to close off before BL could squeeze their way through. "And, THAT, my dear Blade, is how you follow in your father's footsteps!" Bleach said jokingly. Both Bleach and Blade were the daughters of the original Killjoys. Party Poison was Amber Bleach's father, and Kobra Kid was Broken Blade's. "So, Miss Bleach, where do we go now?"

Amber grinned sneakily, "The place where it all began!"

Blade smiled, and drove off to their destination, leaving a trail of dust in their path.

When they arrived, they got out of the car, and stood, speechless, staring at the abandoned building before them. "I-it's beautiful…" Bleach said, gently putting her hand on a post near a gas-pump. "Looks as though it could use some fixing, though."

"Yes, of course it will, but just imagine, us living where our fathers settled! Simply amazing!"

"Too bad we never had the opportunity to live with them."

"I know, Blade, I know, but my mother didn't want anything to do with Party Poison or his brother…"

"I know, Bleach, she kidnapped me and the three of us ran off to that horrid wonderland of cockroaches and bullshit." Blade began to grow silent thinking of all the issues her and her cousin had gone through as children. "Shall we head inside?" Bleach said as she grabbed a box and began to walk towards the front entrance. As she reached for the door-handle, she heard a noise coming from inside the building. Bleach put her hand on her gun, and slowly opened the door. Peaking inside, she saw three BL guards inside the gas station. "Those damn bastards…" she whispered. She set the box down, and pulled out a rope. Bleach signaled to blade, and the two of them crouched by the door, waiting. "Okay," Bleach whispered, "It's time."

Both girls pounced, and threw the door open as loudly as possible. The three men looked up from where they were sitting, and reached for their guns, though they were too late, Blade had tied two of them together, and Bleach pointed her gun at the head of the other. "Blade, go retrieve another rope from the El Comino, I have a plan for this one…" Bleach said fearlessly. "Yes, boss." Blade said, then went to retrieve the rope. "You're in for quite a surprise, Better Living!" Bleach said as she grabbed a vine of grapes off the table, "Broken Blade and I are quite good at what we do, and what we do, you ask? Well, you get to experience THAT first hand!" Bleached popped a grape into her mouth and watched the door for Blade. "I'm back, Amber Bleach! We don't have any ropes left, so I grabbed the barbed-wire instead!" Blade said loud and confidently.

Bleach removed her jacket, revealing scars running from her left shoulder to her right hip. "You see this?" she said gesturing to her scar, "That was caused by barbed-wire! Whose fault is it? Not mine, hmm, who's could it be.. OH YEAH! … It's Better Living's fault!" Bleach swiped the wire from Blade's hands and wrapped it around the BL man as tightly as possible, "Time for Karma to kick in, isn't it, Blade?" Bleach said snickering. "Definitely, Bleach, definitely!" Blade said laughing with her arms crossed over her chest. Bleach then grabbed the barbed-wire man by his shirt collar, and dragged him in front of his partners, "I have an idea, let's play the 'Watch Your Friend Get Hurt and Die Slowly' game!" Bleach then grabbed a crow bar, which was lying by her feet, and smashed it over the man's head. "GAAAAHH!" the man screamed in pain and agony. Bleach popped another grape into her mouth, and squatted down so her face was level with his, "I want to be able to see the pain on your face…" she said emotionless, and pulled his mask off. Bleach gasped at the familiar face, "U-Uncle?" she licked her lips after speaking, "Kobra Kid? I-Is that you!"

"Do I know you?" He responded.

"It's me, Amber Bleach!"

"A-Amber!" He screamed "and … BLADE! My dear daughter and my wonderful niece!" He said excitedly, though he seemed to be in pain. "Shit, uncle! I'm so sorry!" Bleach and Blade began to untie him. "Wait, Kobra, who are the other men?" Bleach said gesturing to the two BL men sitting a couple feet away. "Take off their masks, Bleach." She hesitated, as she reached out to pull the fake face off of the first person. The hidden face under the mask coughed then began to speak, "Hello, Bleach…"

"Hello, Jet Star…" She said, then she reached for the next person, expecting it to be her father. She removed the cover enthusiastically, though her faint smile disappeared when she saw the face, "Oh… Hello Fun Ghoul…" His eyes sparkled as he began to speak, "I understand the disappointment, Bleach," he said, "I understand that you were hoping to see your father's face behind that mask." A quick curl of his lip appeared then vanished, "though, I am obviously NOT him… he IS alive…" Bleach dropped the mask quickly, and hugged Fun Ghoul and Jet Star. "Where is he?" She asked when she released the two of them. Fun Ghoul rubbed his neck, fear flashed over his face as he stuttered an answer, "H-he… when he got shot, he died, though BL brought him back to life… B-but…" he trailed off, a tear glistened on his cheek. Jet Star sniffled and continued, "But he has amnesia, and BL made him believe that he was one of them. We went into hiding, dressed as BL, obviously, trying to get him back, but he's too high ranking for us to even come close to communicating with him."

Bleach was fearful, and didn't know how to react. She quickly turned and punched the brick wall behind her. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" She screamed. "AMBER!" Kobra announced, hopping up to hold her. Bleach bit her lip, grasped her broken hand, and slid her back down the wall to the floor. "Bleach, are you okay!" Blade piped in. Bleach opened one eye and looked up towards Blade, "I'm f-fine…" she said, her voice airy. Fun Ghoul kneeled down by her and wrapped her hand in his bandana. She looked at him through the corner of her eye, "so, how affective would it have been to see me beat the shit out of Kobra?…" He smiled slightly, "Well, I would have thrown up if you had hit him again." Amber Bleach chuckled, and then looked up at Kobra Kid, "Fuck, I'm sorry… If I had known it was you I definitely wouldn't have hit you…" He rubbed the back of his head, and grinned, "Well, that did hurt like a bitch. I could have sworn I was going to pass out, you've got quite an arm on you, girly." His smile disappeared, "I wish I could have known you when you, both of you, were growing up…" Blade looked up at her father with the same feeling announced on her face. She hugged him as tightly as possible, sending the two of them into a pile of arms, legs, and crushed grapes. She blushed, embarrassed, and rose to her feet. "I-I'm sorry, da-eh-father." Kobra smiled, "just call me dad."

Later that evening, Bleach and Blade were sitting on egg crates, searching for a radio station that wasn't static. "Got one!" Blade said as she turned up the volume. "One-oh-nine in the sky, but the pigs won't quit? You're here with me, Dr. Death-Defying; I'll be your surgeon, your proctor, your helicopter Pumpin' out the slaughtermatic sounds to keep you alive. A system failure for the masses, anti-matter for the master plan. Louder than God's revolver and twice as shiny. This one's for all you rock-and-rollers, all you trash queens and _motor babies_. The future is bullet proof, it's time to do it now and do it loud. KILLJOYS MAKE SOME NOISE!" after the introduction, a song began to play. A fun bouncy kind of song that changed bad moods, and stuck in the heads of listeners. Bleach pulled out a deck of cards, and dealed two one face up, the other down, to Blade, Fun Ghoul, and herself. "Where did Kobra and Star go?" Blade asked.

"They said they were going to collect their clothing." Ghoul replied.

"What clothes?" Bleach asked

"Our REAL clothes, the ones we wore before we started posing as Better Living." Ghoul responded, lighting a cigarette.

"Oh… 19 suck on that Blade!" Bleach said, slamming her cards down on the table. "Shit, why do you always beat me! I had 18! I thought I would beat you for sure!" Blade complained. CRASH! The three of them jumped as they looked out the window to see an 87 Trans Am that had collided into a cactus. The car was painted with red and white stripes down the side, and a black spider on the hood. "What the fuck?" Blade said as they stared out at Kobra waving from the driver-side window. "HOLY SHIT! HE FOUND THE OLD CAR!" Fun Ghoul hopped out the window, and ran up to the car, leaving his cigarette butt behind. "hm, I'm guessing Ghoul's happy." Bleach said emotionlessly. "Oh, what makes you say that?" Blade responded. "I don't know." The two girls stared at the three grown men falling apart over an old car. Na Na Na played in the back ground as they walked out the door. "What's with the car?" Blade asked. "It's Party Poison's car!" Bleach screamed. The four of them stared at her when she fell on the hood of the Trans Am, crying. "Bleach, would you like to see your father?" Jet Star said, gesturing to the back of the car. Bleach wiped her eyes, and nodded. They walked around to the trunk of the car, and Jet Star opened it carefully. Inside the trunk was a burlap sack, which was squirming around. "Holy hell!" Bleach yelled scared of the contents, "m-may I open the bag?" she said a little less fearful. "Go ahead, be careful though…"

Amber Bleach reached for the rope that was holding the bag closed, and pulled it slowly. When it was open, she saw the scared, yet angry face of her father. "Party Poison!" she yelled, "Jet, why did you tie him up?"

"He thinks that he is a Better Living, remember? He would kill us if he wasn't tied up." Bleach pulled on the strings of her bear-hat, and smiled slightly down at the hypnotized Party Poison. "can I take the duct-tape off?" She asked. "Don't get bit." Bleach smiled, and pulled the tape off of Party Poison's mouth slowly, trying not to hurt him in any way. "LET ME GO YOU COLORFUL SCUM!" He yelled, spitting in Bleach's face as he spoke, "You damn Killjoys deserve to burn in hell!"

"That's no way to talk to your daughter, Poison!" Fun Ghoul yelled.

"I have no daughter! Even if I did, she wouldn't be a hair-dyed chemical Killjoy like this waste of a girl!"

Bleach wouldn't stand for that, even if it was her father. She slapped him across the face and shouted, "You listen, and you listen good! It doesn't matter WHAT you think you are, or what you think I am! I am your daughter, you are Party Poison! You are one of the most beloved members of the Killjoys! You risked your life trying to save a girl that wasn't even your flesh or blood! You want to know why? It's because us Killjoys are a family, we stick together through thick and thin! You may not be a good father, but you ARE a damn fine Killjoy! You should respect what you truly are and who you should truly be! You even once said, 'You don't become a hero by being normal!' Well, now is your time to become what you are! My dad, her uncle, his brother, their friend, and a Killjoy!" Bleach stopped, out of breath, waiting for a response from her father. He didn't speak; he just stared at her through half-opened eyes.

"DAD!" she slapped him again, harder this time. "RESPOND YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" this time, she punched him square in the middle of his face making his nose bleed. This was when Jet Star decided to hold her back before she beat him to death. "Blade, take Bleach inside please. Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid, help me with Party Poison." He said, reaching down to pull Poison out of the trunk.

"Did you see his hair..." bleach muttered to Blade.

"What?" Blade responded

"His hair, did you see Poison's hair?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"It-it was short and black..."

"And?" Blade asked confused. "And that's not what he should look like!" Bleach snapped, "It's supposed to be dyed red! Why can't he just remember me! Why does he have to think that he's one of them! Why must it be this way!"

Blade stared at Bleach with sympathy, not knowing what to say. Bleach wasn't looking for an answer from her, though, Bleach wanted answers from someone who knew the story. She reached into her short's pocket, and pulled out some lip-gloss. She looked down at her right hand, which was broken from punching the wall. "I'm not going to be able to shoot anyone for a while…" she said mostly to herself. "I know, I guess we're going to have to rely on the men for that part, aren't we?" Blade replied. Bleach looked up, and faked a smile in Blade's direction. She walked over to a door, which neither of them had opened yet, and tried to turn the knob. "Damn… thing… is… JAMMED!" she yelled, trying to force the door open with her body, "Shit! Fuck it! I'm using my left hand!" She pulled her gun out of its holder, and shot the knob off the door, then pushed it open freely. "That was easy." Blade said as the two of them strolled into the room.

The walls were covered in old photographs, two milk-crates sat in the corner under a window. The room smelt of death, and the bed was a simple old mattress, which was stained with paint and hair-dye. Red hair-dye. "B-Bleach, I think this is your father's room." Blade said, slightly worried. Bleach didn't respond. She pulled a picture off of the wall; it was a photo of her father, her mother, and her before they had left. Bleach was about five in the photograph. Bleach, then, pulled her mask down to hide her face. "Bleach?" Blade said, quietly, slightly scared to interrupt Bleach from what she was doing. "Yes, Blade?" Bleach responded with a ghostly feeling in her stomach. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason…" Blade was worried; she had never seen Bleach act this way before. Bleach folded the picture, and stuffed it into her pocket. They both walked out, Bleach leading the way. She strode proudly to a room she had looked into earlier. The room was empty, and had a decent view of the west desert. "this is where we'll sleep…" Bleach said to Blade, "We'll need to find a couple mattresses or couches of some sort, but it'll do." Blade gave a disgusted look, but realized that Bleach probably knew more about this sort of thing, so she went with it. "I saw a pile of foam and random fabric on the drive over, and I believe that one of the men have needles and thread in their room. Maybe we could use that?" Blade said, kneeling down to tie her shoe. "Do you remember the location?"

"I believe so…"

"Alright then, let's go retrieve it!"

As Bleach and Blade walked out of the building, they stopped dead in their tracks. "Oh my-" Blade began to say , "FUCK!" Bleach interrupted, then grabbed Blade by her wrist, dragging her into the outside supply closet. "Why the fuck are they here!" Blade whispered. "As if I have a fucking clue!" Bleach snapped, and then reached for her gun, forgetting her hand was crushed. "OW, FUCKING SHIT!" She screamed. Blade covered Bleach's mouth quickly, but they knew the people outside heard her. After exchanging looks of fear, the door busted down. "I FOUND A COUPLE!" Bleach looked up towards the top ranking Better Living guard standing before her. She then, rapidly reached for her gun, which she had accidentally thrown across the room. Before she could reach it, though, the Better Living officer shot her in the shoulder. "Fu-!" she began to scream, but the intense pain caused her to black-out on Blade's lap.

When she awoke, her mind was fuzzy, _w-where the hell am I?_ She thought. She tried to stand up, but she was chained to a post, in the center of the damp, gloomy room. "WHERE THE HELL AM I!" she screamed, surprised that her mouth wasn't taped. A static noise rung in her ears from above her. "You, my dear little Killjoy, are in the finest negotiating room in the building." Bleach looked around, trying to see something, anything, which could help her truly figure out her location. "I would have taken you into the control room, like your friend, but you seem too experienced to trust inside our operating system." The man over the intercom had a familiar voice, though Bleach couldn't place it over the static. "_I may not know who that voice is, but I can take a guess… what the hell should I say to set him off though. I need to know who that fucking man is! Oh, I know…" _

"Well yes, I am _quite_ experienced… I take after _my father_..." She said, hiding a grin in the darkness. _"That better have fucking worked…"_

"Well… Amber Bleach is it? ... If you DO take after your father, you should be QUITE easy to hypnotize!"

"YOU BASTARD! I KNEW IT WAS YOU! COME HERE, I WANT TO SEE THE FACE OF THE MAN WHO BELIEVES OUR WORLD NEEDS PURIFYING!"

"Oh my, you are a snappy little Killjoy, aren't you?" Korse responded with a chuckle in his voice. Bleach began to struggle in her chains, trying to set herself free. While attempting to escape, she hit her hand against the post, "OW!" she yelled quietly. She then remembered that her hand was broken! _"Fucking. Perfect."_ She thought, as she forced her hand out of the chains. She reached to the back of her head, and pulled a bobby-pin out of her hair, she shoved the pin into a lock, which was around her waist, causing the whole chain-strait-jacket to release. "Fucking A." she whispered as she stood up.

Bleach reached into her gun-holster, and unclipped the colorful weapon from her shorts. "My hand may be broken," she whispered, "but I am still a damn fine shot…" After a few moments of rubbing the walls, searching for an exit, she found a weak part of the wall. "Eh, close enough." She said to herself, shooting the wall. It gave-way, and crumbled in front of her, sending a sun-bright glare into her eyes. Korse must have had left the watch-room, considering that Bleach had escaped so easily. Bleach walked slowly, and silently down the white hallway. She looked up at the multiple pictures of Killjoys with a red X and the word "exterminate" over their faces. "Cyanide Rose, Silent Noise, Thrill Killer, Dr. Death-Defying, Silver Tail, Shaken Faith… Kobra Kid, Jet Star, Fun Ghoul… Where's Party Poison?" Bleach began to look around, searching for her father's X-picture. "What the hell? Fuck it, I'm wasting time!" She began to speed walk down the corridor, still scanning the wall for Party Poison.

While Bleach was searching for Blade, Kobra, Jet Star, and Fun Ghoul, Blade was sitting, fearful, in the control room. "W-why am I here?" Blade asked the friendly looking woman in the corner of the room. "Every thing's perfect." NewsAGoGo responded calmly. "Where's Bleach! What is going on! Answer me!" Blade demanded. NewsAGoGo turned around and smiled, "Don't worry, we can make a better you!" she said merrily. Blade didn't speak again; she simply narrowed her eyes and glared at the woman. The Draculoids had already taken Blade's gun, so she couldn't escape without help. SMASH! A breaking window sent shards of glass flying over the room. "Come on, Blade! We're getting the fuck out of here!" Bleach screamed as she began to run down the hallway. Blade quickly followed behind. "Here, you'll need this!" Bleach yelled back at Blade, tossing a gun to her. "where the hell did you get this?" Blade asked, "where were you?"

"I can answer those questions once were out of here, we need to find the men!" Bleach replied. The two of them ran up and down corridors, kicking in every door they came across to see if Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul, or Jet Star were inside them. "What if they already escaped and left!" Blade yelled to Bleach from across the hallway. "They wouldn't leave us behind! Killjoys never die!" Bleach exclaimed as she shot the handle off of a black door, "I found 'em!"

The two girls started untying Kobra Kid, "We need to hurry the fuck up!" Blade demanded as they finished untying Kobra Kid. "I'll keep watch, girls, you help Ghoul and Star!" Kobra said as her walked over to stand in the door way. They finished untying the three men, and headed for the lobby. Bleach, naturally, in the front of the group, leading like an alpha wolf does. "Jet Star, Kobra Kid, Fyn Ghoul, do either of you have your lazar-guns!" She yelled just before they ran into the elevator. "They took mine and Kobra's," Jet Star said, "But Fun Ghoul still has his." Bleach and blade both looked skeptically at Fun Ghoul, "Um, why didn't they take his?" Blade asked. Ghoul smiled and blushed slightly. Jet Star rolled his eyes, "he had it in his pants sense he doesn't have his holster. When they asked for his gun, he said, 'which one? The one in my pants!' then the Draculoids tied us up and left."

Everything remained silent for a moment, until Bleach began to laugh. "You're such a weird-o, Ghoul!" she said, trying not to burst, "Why didn't you shoot them, though?"

"There were too many of them, I would have gotten killed." He responded just before the elevator dinged, and opened to the lobby.

As Bleach merged from the elevator, she saw Korse with multiple Draculoids surrounding their exit. "SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Bleach said, continuously pressing the "close door" button. "Everyone look for a camera!" She said, "There's bound to be one in here somewhere!" They searched around, then Blade, pointed up at the escape hatch, "It's probably up there…" she said, unsure of how they were to reach it. "Jet Star, hoist Ghoul up!" Bleach said, "The rest of us will help balance him while he disables the camera!"

The other Killjoys exchanged looks, then followed the orders. Jet got down on one knee, and Ghoul stepped on his shoulders. Bleach and Blade held his legs and back to support him as Jet Star raised up. Kobra Kid stood in front of Ghoul, in order to be a balance in case he slipped. "I've got it!" Ghoul said, poking his head through the shaft, "I'll just be a sec- okay!"

Ghoul hopped down, and they all stood together as Bleach shared her plan. "alright." They all agreed, as they stepped out of the elevator. "Okay, every one, let's go!" Bleach said full of confidence, pulling out her gun. She kicked in a door, and screamed, "YOU, DRACULOIDS! GIVE ME YOUR GUNS NOW!" there were five men sitting around a white table drinking coffee. "I don't think so, Killjoy Amber Bleach." A voice called out from the shadows in the corner of the room. "And why is it that you think that?" Bleach responded. The man stepped from the darkness reveling the face of the man who killed her soul, and murdered her hope. "Hello, Party Poison." Bleach said enraged by his stubbornness. "Why don't you damn Killjoy's just give up the truth! Pills make people happy!"

"Because real happiness only comes from truth, Poison." Bleach said, raising her gun to his head, "and apparently you can't accept the truth, though you were the first committed to truth and real life! Why shouldn't I just kill you now! It's not like your worth anything to me in this form! Why shouldn't I just blow your brains out RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

"Well, child, why don't you? I would simply love to see you try to kill who you believe is your father." He replied, his voice as chilling and flat as ever.

Bleach slowly began to pull the trigger; tears burnt the back of her eyes. Gritting her teeth, she squeezed harder. CLICK! The gun signaled its fire, and then the lazar burst out at Poison! Bleach clenched her hand, and slammed her eyes closed.

When she, at last, reopened them, his face was closer now. Right in front of hers. He slowly, but forcefully, pushed Bleach against a wall, and smiled, holding his gun to her head. She searched his green irises for a sign that somehow, he knew who he was about to shoot. "BLEACH!" Ghoul yelled, running towards the room at top speed with something large and blue in his hand. Ghoul threw the object at Poison, hitting him in the head, and making him fall as he fired the gun. Bleach, quickly, grabbed her gun from the floor, and pointed it, yet again at Party Poison's head, "D-Don't make me do this!" she stuttered.

Party Poison picked the item that was thrown at him up, and studied it carefully. Ghoul looked at Bleach, then back down at a confused Party Poison. "It-It's Mouse-Kat…" Poison said softly, turning the large, fury helmet in his hands. "B-Bleach…"

"Poison?" Bleach said, slightly lowering her gun. "Amber! My daughter! Shit, Bleach!" Party Poison arose, and hugged his daughter, resting his full body weight on her. Bleach was in complete awe, she was unaware of what to do at this moment, so she stood perfectly still. Poison began to sob and speak at the same time, "Bleach, dear, some shit is about to go down, I just need you to tell me something, I know I don't deserve it though…" He fell to his knees, and looked up at her. "Yes, Poison?" she said confused. "When the lights go out, will you take me with you? And carry all this broken bone? Something I can't know 'til now. 'til you pick me off the ground With a brick in hand and your lip-gloss smile, Your scraped-up knees...And if you stay I will either wait all night Or until my heart explodes. 'til we find our way in the dark and out of harm. When the noise startles me, could you stop the noise? If you stay I would even wait all night. No matter how long until we find our way In the dark and out of harm. No matter How long until we escape away in the dark and out of harm. You can run away with me anytime you want!" He was amazingly sure of his words, though he seemed very scared of the answer. "Yes, dad. That's more than I've ever expected you to say to me sense the first time we reunited..." She began to cry, then passed out and fell over onto her dad. "B-Bleach! Are you okay!" both Party Poison and Fun Ghoul said. "Poison, we seriously need to get out of here! NOW! What's the quickest exit!"

"I'll show you, where's Jet Star and my brother?"

"They're searching for weapons on this floor, we'll see them on our way out."

Poison hoisted his daughter over his shoulder, and both Ghoul and him walked out of the room. Blade looked at Poison walking down the hall with Ghoul. "Jet, what the hell's going on!" she said, scooting back away from the doorway. "I'm not sure…" Jet snatched a couple of the guns he had found, and walked out into the hall. "Ghoul, what's going on!" he yelled, aiming his gun at Party Poison. Poison, handed Bleach to Ghoul, and hugged Jet Star. "My dear old friend, I'm so sorry for not remembering the true lives of the fabulous Killjoys."

Poison looked him straight in the eye, tears formed in the corner of his eyes. "It's okay, Poison, no need to apologies, it's not your fault. It's korse's." Jet responded with enmity in his eyes.

The three men, and Blade went off to locate Kobra Kid, once found, his heart skipped a beat. "Party Poison? D-do you have your memory back, or am I just having a contact high from Better Living's pills?"

"Hello, brother." Poison's eyes glistened, and his cheeks shined with tears. He hesitated to step forward, then he wrapped his arms around Kobra. Ghoul, struggling to hold Bleach, collapsed to the ground. "SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed. "Fun Ghoul, are you alright!" Blade stepped over Ghoul, and heaved Bleach onto her back. "I'm alright… a bit of a mood breaker if you ask me, though."

Both poison and Kobra laughed, "Blade," Poison said, looking over at the young girl through the corner of his eye, "I'll take Bleach now, if you want."

"Which way do we go to get the hell out of this building?" Fun Ghoul said, lacing up his boot and tying it in a neat knot. "Follow me, we may have to fight to get there, though" Poison shifted Bleach's position on his back, and began to walk down the long hall way followed by his brother, Ghoul, Jet-Star, and Blade.

As they walked, Bleach's eyes began to drift open. "W-where am I-I?" she said, tripping over her words, "W-what's going on?... Dad? Blade?" She couldn't see much but a blur of shapes. "Yo, Poison, Bleach is awake!" Jet-Star announced.

"Really, oh hey!" Poison said, pulling Bleach down, and leaning her against a wall. "D-dad?" Bleach muttered, "W-where am I?"

"Shhh." Poison hushed her, and put his index finger up to her lip, "every thing's alright, my dear, we're on our way to the garage exit. How well can you see, dear?"

Bleach strained her eyes in order to see her father's face. She wanted the old memory to return to her through her vision. As her sight cleared itself, she shone a short smile. "I-I can see perfectly, dad." Bleach said, as a bubble formed in her throat and she fought back joyous tears. To hide her face, she quickly hugged her father, laughing and sobbing at the same time. "Come, now, we need to continue our journey." Poison said, helping Bleach to her feet.

Yet again, the group trudged on through the corridor until they came upon a door. "Okay," Poison said, "Be sure to have your weapons ready, there are bound to be Draculoids in the garage, got it!"

"Yes." Every one said simultaneously. Poison nodded to Bleach, then opened the door. Then, the group hurried, quickly and quietly into the parking garage, and ran up to a car. "I have the keys to this one, though it only seats four, two of us have to go on the roof." Poison said. Blade laughed, "I know one of the two already." She said smiling towards Amber-Bleach. "Like Father, like daughter." Kobra-Kid said, "Poison, Bleach is the exact replica of your personality!"

"Alright, then" Bleach said, climbing up onto the roof of the car, then gesturing her dad over with her lazar gun. Poison tossed his keys to Jet-Star, and climbed up with Bleach. The two of them laid, belly-down as the car lurched out into the spy roll ramp.

When on the fifth floor, going down, Bleach and Poison heard a car behind them. Poison looked back, "SHIT! Korse!" He shouted, trying to spin around to shoot. "Dad! I have an idea!" Bleach said, leaning her face down into the wind-screen in front of Ghoul. She gestured Fun-Ghoul, telling him that she was coming down and that he should tell Jet-Star this, then slid back up. "Dad, how flexible are you?" She asked her father.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything!" Poison responded.

"Well, can you do this!" Bleach said, then she placed her palms on the hood of the car, bent her knees, and flipped over, making her land on the hood of the car in front of Ghoul.

"HELL NO!" Poison said, amazed.

"Alright, dad, leave the shooting to me and my broken hand." Bleach said with a smirk, beginning to shoot at Korse's car. Suddenly, a draculoid leaned out of the passenger's side window, and fired back at The Killjoy's stolen car. "Shit, dad, I seriously need your help now!" Bleach yelled, as the back wind screen of the car shattered, causing glass to rain down onto Blade and Kobra, who were occupying the back seats. "Alright, I'll try that whatever the fuck it was!" Poison yelled, attempting to flip over onto the hood. He set his palms on the hood by Bleach, lifted up, and flipped over. His leg suddenly flew out by the tire, and his pant leg got caught in the wheel, pulling him off of the car, and making him dangle near the ground. "DAD!" Bleach yelled, grabbing Poison's jacket collar, helping him to not get dragged across the asphalt ground. She leaned over with the knife she keeps in her boot, and cut his pant leg off, then pulled her dad back onto the car. The whole time, blade was left shooting at the car tailing them, though her poor aim didn't help any.

"D-dad, are you alright!" Bleach said, beginning to shoot again, Poison climbed on top of the car. "Yes, Bleach, I-I'm fine." Poison shuddered, pulling his gun out of its holster, and shooting at Korse's car.

POP! Bleach shot out a tire on the pursuing vehicle. "Good job." Poison said, trying to blow out the other front tire.

"HOLD ON, GUYS!" Jet-Star yelled as he swerved onto the main road. "Okay, dad, we've got to lose this son of a bitch!" Bleach said, "Any Ideas?" Just then, Ghoul rolled down his window, "hey, Bleach, I've got an idea!" Bleach leaned her face around the side of the car to hear Ghoul, "I say we curve through the main entrance to battery city, then, turn around the giant boulder, and come back into the city," Ghoul said, Bleach nodded, and he continued, "Then we circle back to the Better Living building, switch out this car for the Trans Am, and leave through the side exit of the city." Ghoul finished, inhaling.

"Nice, Ghoul, tell that to everybody, make sure we're all on the same page!" Bleach said, climbing onto the top of the car by her father. She told him the plan, and Jet-Star began making the proper turns to the front entrance of the city. "Keep shooting at the car, make 'em think we're clueless!" Kobra shouted up to Poison and Bleach, who immediately restarted shooting at the tires of the car, purposely missing to make the plan work properly.

They exited Battery City, and circled around the large slab of granite that rests by the gate of the city. Just as Ghoul had said, Korse lagged behind, and they reentered the city. "Nice job, Ghoul." Kobra-Kid said, patting Fun-Ghoul on the shoulder as they pulled up next to the BL building. The group exited and climbed off of the stolen black mustang, and piled into the Trans Am.

"You two good up there?" Jet-Star asked Party Poison and Amber Bleach.

"Yeah." They both responded at the same time, then Jet-Star started the car, set off towards the side-exit of the city, and drove into the sunset back to their home.

The Killjoys, Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Jet-Star, Fun Ghoul, Amber Bleach, and Broken Blade are now among the collection of 150 Killjoys that are to be, exterminated.


End file.
